One Week
by silvergray1358
Summary: Post CoS, AU, Al ends up in Germany with Ed and Heiderich but problems are only just starting… Brief EdxHei, Elricest
1. Day One: Evening

Title: One Week

Author: Silvergray

Pairing: Brief EdxHei, Elricest, other random pairings…

Genre: Horror, Dark, Action, Angst, Romance

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Rated for gore, language, adult themes, and violence

Summary: Post CoS, AU, Al ends up in Germany with Ed and Heiderich but problems are only just starting…

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Fullmetal Alchemist.

_Author's Note: This is a story that I've been working on for a few months and is literally taking _forever_ to write. I know that this is still going to take months to finish, but I didn't like it just lingering there in my files. I thought that if I threw it out there, I might be more inclined to work on it more ^_^; _

* * *

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

Chapter One: Day One—Evening

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

_I used to think when the world ends, will anyone notice? I never thought it would be so loud. Even the silence is loud. _

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

The taxi was silent; if you don't count the steady rumble of its engine, the crunch and bumps as it drove over cobbled alleyways and the occasional cough from the middle-aged driver. There was no audible indication of the three boys stuffed into the back of the taxi; one completely disheveled, one sickly looking one, and the third in a foreign garb that the taxi driver pretended not to notice, but still stole looks at in the rearview mirror. He could almost see the tension in the air and found himself driving a little faster than he normally would. He got to the boys destination (in record time) and watched as the group got out of his car. The tall, blonde, sickly looking one turned back and gave him the money for the ride. The disheveled boy didn't even throw a glance back and just walked up to the apartment above the flower shop. The foreign one shot a glance back though while the other was paying and for a minute the driver could have sworn they were twins, but not quite. The foreign one was too young.

_"Must be brothers or something," _he thought while he pulled away, off to find another customer and hopefully, not one quite so odd.

_,.-"~^~"-,._

Ed got to the top of the stairs, opened the door, and stepped into the quiet apartment. He hung up his jacket, noticing the numerous tears and stains in it; some of which were his own blood, some of which wasn't.

_I wonder if Gracia can fix it or if I should just toss it. If I could transmute, it's be good as new._

He let out a deep sigh as he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he waited for the two boys to climb up the stairs after him. He could hear them reach the top, just outside in the hallway, the footsteps the only give away. He felt his muscles go out in his legs—from exhaustion or nervousness he couldn't tell—and forced himself to remain standing rather than crumpling on the floor like he wanted to. The door opened and he continued waiting for them to find him in the kitchen.

Sooner then he wanted Alfons walked in, eyeing Ed standing across the room and stopped. Al followed suit, eyes wandering around as he viewed his new surroundings.

_I remember the first time I came here after meeting Alfons at work. He said I could live here with him and I remember thinking that this is my new home, get a good look at it. That was so long ago. I wonder if Al sees it same way I did…_

The strong silence that followed was painfully awkward, and it was Al who finally broke it.

"Is this where you live Brother?" Al asked as he took in the whole sight of the kitchen. He had a look on his face as if he was remembering some long ago memory. "I think I've dreamt of this place…"

"Yeah Al, I've been living here with Alfons. This is his apartment," Ed said without raising his head. He couldn't bring himself to look Alfons or Al in the face, although he could feel Alfons's eyes digging into him. He suddenly felt very trapped in the corner of the room and panic began to set in.

"Your name is Alphonse too?" Al asked turning to the doppelganger.

"Yeah, but it's spelt different," Ed replied, ignoring the fact that he wasn't the one being asked. Alfons kept his gaze on Ed for a moment longer before pulling away and addressing the younger boy.

"Yes, as Edward kindly put already. My name is Alfons Heiderich," the German boy said, holding out his hand to Al.

"Hello," Al said with a small bow, shaking his hand. "My name is Alphonse Elric. Ed is my brother." He shot a look over to Ed but he was still staring at the floor.

"I've heard of you. Ed almost never shut up about you," he said with a chuckle. "He used to tell me the most outrageous stories of the shenanigans you two would get up to and I never used to believe him. I guess things have changed now though," he said, the smile falling off his face, "and I think we need to straighten a few things out."

"Yeah, I agree," Al said, trying not to stare at Alfons, but not really succeeding.

"Ed , would you mind taking the time to explain some things? Considering how we're both lost here?" Alfons requested and Ed almost winced at the anger laced in his words.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Ed mumbled.

_Time to bite the bullet._

He sat down at the small kitchen table and when he didn't immediately start talking, the two other boys followed suit.

"Al," Ed started, taking a deep breath as he looked at his younger brother. Al had grown up; he wasn't the little 10 year old kid he had seen last and the thought made something in Ed's chest ache, yet he continued on. "When you crossed over here in the suit of armor before, I told you that this is the other side of the gate. Do you remember?"

"Yes," Al replied. He looked like he was hanging off Ed's every last word.

"What's the gate?" Alfons asked as he studied the brothers. His face was set in a stern gaze. "Is that something about alchemy?"

"Yes. When an alchemist performs alchemy on a human they open the gate, but it's always at a price. Equivalent exchange," Ed supplied. When he saw that Alfons still seemed to be following, he kept going. "In my world, I gave up my life to get Al back, and that's how I ended up here. Eckhart opened the gate again and that's how Al got here."

"Alright, so you both came here from this other world. I guess I believe that now," Alfons sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand. Ed recognized this as Alfons's little way of trying to mentally organize. Ed waited patiently for Heiderich to think up his next question but Al beat him to it.

"But Brother, I still don't understand how we…" he paused, sideways glancing at Alfons for a moment, "how we look so alike."

"That was something I discovered here too," Ed started. "When I first got here, I didn't know anyone except Hohenheim and—"

"Wait! Dad was here?" Al shouted.

"Wait. Hohenheim is your dad?" Alfons questioned.

"Yes and yes. Are you guys gonna let me talk or what?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry Brother."

"Yes, Dad was here. Apparently Dante had sent him over here and he was stuck like me. He left about a month ago though, so don't ask me where he is," said the older Elric. "Anyways, like I was saying, I didn't know anyone here except for Hohenheim until he took me to the university. I wanted to learn more about the rockets I was hearing about—I thought they might help me get back home—and that's when I met Alfons here. At first I just thought I was dreaming…" he trailed off, his mind miles and years away.

"Yeah, I remember that day," Alfons began, picking up where Ed left off smoothly. "I saw him staring at me from across the main hall of the north building. He seemed like he was lost, so I went over to ask if he needed anything. I was pretty taken aback when he called me by name, but I still didn't know who he was. We ended up talking and I found out about his interest in rockets—my area of expertise—and long-story short, we became friends. I guess everything makes sense now," the German boy said with a frown on his face. Al opened his mouth to speak, but Ed interrupted.

"And the longer I stayed here, the more and more people I met that looked exactly like the people back home."

"Really? Like who?"

"Well, Gracia owns the flower shop downstairs and Hughes is a police officer. He gives me a hard time more often than not," Ed said with a lazy smile on his face.

"Wow. That must be bizarre." Al sat back in his chair. "Ed, did you ever see—"

"No, Al. I never saw Mom."

"Oh."

"So you're telling me that I'm this world's version of your brother Al?" Alfons asked. His eyes were hard points in his skull, set steadily on Ed's. There was a pregnant pause and it seemed that the two boys were having a silent debate with their gazes alone. Judging by the solemn tone in Ed's voice, he must have lost.

"Yes, you are."

Alfons sighed heavily and then shakily got up from the table. Al saw the almost pained look on his brother's face, and Ed tried to wipe it off. He wondered just how much Al knew or figured out.

"Well, it sure has been a long day. I'm sure you'll forgive me for going to bed early." Alfons crossed the small distance of the kitchen but stopped at the hallway and turned back to Al. "You are free to stay here for as long as you like," he said, the hard edges of his features smoothing out. Ed was shocked to see just how exhausted Alfons really appeared. He couldn't stop the worry that instantly filled him but he was shaken out of his thoughts when the blue-eyed boy turned to him. "Will you please show Al were he'll be sleeping? Noah's room is fine enough. I don't think she'll be coming back again." With that he dropped his head and shuffled down the hall, leaving the two brothers in the darkening kitchen.

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

"This is the bathroom. It's kind of small but at least there's always hot water. Well, except for when the sink is also running... learned that the hard way…"

Ed and Al were standing in the cramped doorway that connected the bathroom to the hallway. This was the third spot on the grand tour of the apartment—the kitchen and entranceway being the first two—and Al just stood and watched as Ed rambled on about the kitchen table being wobbly and faulty plumbing.

_I can't believe I had forgotten everything. I can't believe I forgot about all that Brother and I had done and seen. How could I have forgotten? How could the gate have been that cruel? How alone Brother must have felt when I told him that time I was here in the armor. Those years were ours… those memories were ours. Like fighting Barry and Number 48 at Lab Five, or when we were there for Elysia's birth or that time when Brother and I—_

"Al?"

He was quickly shaken from his thoughts only to realize that Ed was already halfway down the hall, standing there staring with that concerned frown he always put on.

"Huh? Oh, I mean… what?" He could feel a blush rising on his face.

"I asked if you were coming? Your room is down here…" Ed said, trailing off awkwardly instead of acknowledging that Al had obviously not been listening.

_He won't look directly at me._

"Yes Brother. Sorry, I'm right behind you."

Al's new bedroom was a small, yet cozy appendage at the end of the hall; tucked away in the back of the apartment. It wasn't really decorated except for a small vase of flowers that Al guessed came from downstairs. The walls were windowless but Al didn't really mind; at least there was a bed. He walked over and placed a hand on the quilt spread over it. It was softer than the bed he had been sleeping on at Winry's.

"Sorry there isn't much, but, well… you know…" Ed fumbled, like it was his job to apologize. Al turned around and saw him standing at the mouth of the room.

_He's trying not to stand close to me._

"It's alright. I don't see anything wrong with it," Al commented, trying to ease the tension that he desperately didn't want to be there. "So where do you…"

"Oh, I uh," Ed said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck with his flesh hand, staring at the floor. "I sleep in the next room over. It's mine and Alfons's… well I guess I should let you go to sleep. I'm sure you're tired."

He started to turn around and reached to close the door but Al stopped him.

"Brother?"

_Look at me._

Ed didn't move at first but then slowly turned around and looked into Al's eyes. "Yes."

_What is that in his face? It looks like misery. Misery… and shame._

"I missed you Ed."

"I… I missed you too Al. Every second."

Al's heart twanged with pain at those words but he knew he still had more to say.

"You didn't want me to come with you, did you?" Ed kept the strong eye contact with Al; that never-back-down attitude that so clearly defined Ed, but then he dropped his gaze and Al knew that the person standing before him was a stranger. And that hurt more than anything else.

"I don't know what I want, Al."

The door closed before the tears could leave Al's eyes and even though his whole being was exhausted, he had the hardest time falling asleep. The muffled argument in the room next door prevented him from drifting away, and although he couldn't hear the words, he knew he was somewhere he didn't belong. The harsh fact was that Ed wasn't his anymore and when he did manage to slip into sleep it was restless and filled with sour dreams.


	2. Day Two: Morning

_Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but it's pretty important. I'll probably upload the next chapter pretty soon because I just need to edit it, but after that I'm out of stuff. Thankfully, school's almost over, so I'll have a lot more free time to whip this out._

* * *

Chapter Two: Day Two—Morning

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

When Al awoke the next day he was instantly confused. There was no light in the windowless room, making it impossible to tell what day it was. Neither did he recognize the bed he was in either. It took him a minute to recall the day before and soon enough he remembered where he was, although it took some stumbling to find the light switch again. One stubbed toe and a bruised knee later the room became familiar again. Al had fallen asleep in his clothes and felt dirty as he inspected the grime and small splatters of blood on them. He walked over to the wooden bureau but when he slid open the drawers all he found were dresses.

_Oh, that's right. A girl lived here._

Al had a strong feeling of intruding, so he closed the drawers and left the room behind, making sure to turn the light off before closing the door.

He could smell the scent of something cooking and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of dirty dishes in the sink, scrambled eggs and ham in the stove and Ed sitting at the table reading a newspaper with a now empty plate before him. The older boy looked up from his reading when he heard the footsteps and smiled at the boy standing in the doorway.

"You're awake," he said putting down the paper and standing up from the table. He moved to the stove and started placing the food on the clean plate. "I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day or something." He paused, looking back over his shoulder. "Sit, sit," he urged as he motioned to an empty chair distractedly with the spatula that he waved about in his hand.

Al took a seat and was rewarded with a plate of breakfast placed down in front of him.

"Alfons already left for work, but I kept the food warm for you. Do you want some milk?"

"Uh, sure," Al said carefully. He wasn't used to seeing his brother so energetic in the morning. "What time is it?"

"Uh, about nine I think. Why?" Ed said as he sat down again, placing the glass of milk in front of Al yet as far away from himself at the same time.

_I guess some things never change._

"No reason," Al lied, carefully eyeing Ed. There was a small bruise on his cheekbone. It was so small and so faint Al wondered if maybe it was just a trick of the light. "So… don't you have work today too?"

"No…no. I usually work with Alfons and the others in his team, but he thought it'd be best if I stayed behind today. You know, get you situated and show you around." There was a decidedly fake smile on Ed's face but it was replaced with one that Al felt was much more genuine. "I figured I'd show you around the town, grab lunch somewhere, go to the park or something and come back in time for dinner. Alfons will be home around 5." Al didn't miss the touch of hurt behind those words and also pushed down the weird sense of dominance he felt rise in his chest. These were things that didn't involve him no matter how much he wanted it to.

"Sure Brother. That sounds like fun."

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

"And of course I told Alfons that I had no idea what the librarian was talking about but of course he knew I was lying."

"Hahaha, I can't believe you managed to get all the books out of the fountain without anyone seeing you!"Al chocked out, holding his side from the stitch that was developing from the almost constant laughter.

"Yeah well, I mean it was close to midnight after all… Oh! And here was where I ran into this guy that looked just like Second Lieutenant Breda, literally!" Ed recounted as he bounced on the sidewalk. He started going into this long winded story about a box of donuts and a free dinner at a restaurant, but Al wasn't really listening.

_I haven't seen him this happy in years._

"Yo Edward!"

The brothers spun around on the sidewalk, Ed trailing off mid-sentence. There was a police officer walking down the sidewalk, trying to catch up to them. Once he got close, Al was pleasantly surprised to see he was the spitting image of Brigadier General Maes Hughes.

"Hello Officer Hughes," Ed greeted, a hint of despair in his voice but at the same time there was a smile on his face, giving away his secret pleasure of seeing the man.

"Hey, who's your friend here? I don't believe we've ever met; I'm Maes Hughes," the man welcomed amiably as he extended his hand.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," he said trying to keep up with the enthusiastic handshake.

"Hmm? Elric? You wouldn't happen to be related to Ed here would you?"

"He's my brother actually." Ed slung an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Al felt a slight squeeze on his shoulder from Ed's automail and noted briefly how the touch made his stomach flutter.

"Well then, it's great to meet you Al. I can call you Al right? It's funny, you remind me so much of Alfons…"

Al chuckled weakly and was glad when Ed changed the topic quickly.

"Are you alright Hughes? You look a little tired today," Ed suggested, being uncharacteristically observant, but Hughes didn't seem to notice anything different.

"Yeah well, it's been crazy today. There have been reports of about a dozen attacks today. I don't know if they're muggings or what but I've been running around like a nut all day. That's why I wanted to talk to you. It's best if you guys go home right away. It must be a full moon out or something…" Hughes trailed off, rubbing his stubbly cheek.

"Oh, well, then yeah. We'll head back right now. Hughes, do you think it's the work of a gang or something?" Al could tell that Ed was starting to get that itch to fight again. Surely not being a state alchemist anymore meant a lot less action, and like Al knew the back of his hand, he knew Ed was getting restless.

"I'm not quite sure. It seems a little too disorganized but… I'm not quite sure. Just promise me you'll both go straight home."

"Sure thing Officer Hughes," Al said, promptly shutting off any rebuttal Ed was about to make.

"Thanks. I'll feel a lot better knowing you guys are safe. And remember, don't talk to anyone strange on your way."

"Sure, no problem." They started walking away, but Ed quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Wait! We have to get Alfons first. He should be getting out of work soon. If it's so dangerous, we shouldn't let him walk home by himself," he looked towards Al and checked for confirmation.

"It is a 6 block walk from the apartment, right?" Al asked Ed and when he nodded he continued, "We should definitely get him first," Al agreed.

"He gets out of work at 5?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, then I think it would be best if I walked him back," Hughes said sternly.

"But we can't ask—"

"No, he'll be safe with me and I don't like the idea of you three walking around right now."

"Would you really do that Hughes?" Ed asked.

"Of course, it'll give me a break too from all of this madness. I'll have him back around 5:30."

"Thank you so much Officer Hughes," replied Al. The two former alchemists began their walk home, and this time, there wasn't any laughter.

* * *

_Remember, reviews=love and we all do need some love nowadays_


	3. Day Two: Evening

_Author's Note: Alright, I should probably mention that this story is a little alternate universe-y because even though Hohenheim did die in the movie, I kept him alive in the story because I needed him. Maybe somebody else died to open the gate... I dunno. I'd like to throw a little promo in here for my friend Kao-chan02343 who wrote me a great fanfic with Heiderich in it. You guys should go check it out. Thank you so much for everyone that's been reading so far~_

_ WARNING: There is some graphic violence in this chapter, so beware._

* * *

Chapter Three: Day Two—Evening

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

"I think we should go back out," Ed said as he stopped his pacing long enough to take another look out the window for the umpteenth time. The streets were dark and black; the last car that had driven by passed over an hour ago.

"But Officer Hughes said we shouldn't go out…"

"But it's 11 o'clock already! They were supposed to be back—" he glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall: 11:36, "six hours ago!" Ed's voice was starting to rise and Al winced at the shouts.

"Well, maybe something came up and the two of them had to go somewhere or…" Al blurted out, trying to think of a logical reason himself. "Or, or maybe Hughes thought it would be best if they went somewhere closer to Alfons's work. He said himself that it's dangerous going far."

"Well then why didn't they call?" Ed asked accusingly, almost as if he was pissed that Al didn't have the answer.

"I don't know Ed!" he shouted back, getting riled up by Ed's restless energy. Ed didn't seem to notice though; he kept pacing. Al took a breath to gather his thoughts and continued on.

"Try calling the police station. Maybe they're there."

Ed crossed the room to the phone and quickly dialed the rotary. There was silent moment and Al could hear the phone ringing from his seat at the table. There was a strange noise and Ed slammed the phone back down on its cradle.

"Fucking hell!"

"What? What is it?"

"The fucking line is busy!" he shouted, still glaring at the phone. He strode back over to the window and angrily pushed the curtains aside.

"All the lines are busy…" Al said. It wasn't a question.

Ed spun around. The anger was gone from his face. "Yeah…"

"What in the world is going on out there?" Al asked as he stood up and joined Ed at the window. He didn't miss how Ed inched out of his way, as if he would get shocked if they brushed. Al pretended not to notice. The streets were unmoving. He didn't expect to see much in the middle of the night, but he couldn't see a single car on any of the nearby streets either. For some reason he felt chilled by this.

"I know you must be worried," Al whispered suddenly, breaking the fragile silence that had been beginning to set. "I mean, I'm worried too but I… well, I know you're upset, but I don't think we should go out there. We don't have alchemy to hide behind now. Something… something could happen to us without protection." He saw Ed cringe out of the corner of his eye and knew that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"If they aren't back by morning, we'll go out and look for them," Al tried to compromise.

"I… I just have a bad feeling."Ed's words were solemn. He shifted his attention back towards Al and the younger boy felt pity at the depression etched into him.

Pity and jealousy.

_Did you ever look like that Brother when you were trying to find me again? Or is that part of your heart reserved for him? What did he do to deserve it? What didn't I do?_

Both boys were shaken from their thoughts as they heard the front door open. Before they had time to register what the sound was and run to the door, a person strode into the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing here you bearded bastard?" Ed shouted at the figure.

Hohenheim either didn't hear (not possible) or had gotten used to his son's outbursts because he didn't answer his question.

"Alphonse? You're here too?" the blonde man asked, distracted from his original thought as he laid eyes upon his other son.

"You… you recognize me Dad?" Al managed carefully. The last time the man had seem him in his own body had been when he was still just an infant.

"Of course Al. I'd always recognize my son," he replied through a fatherly smile. Al ran over to the man and practically dove into his arms in embrace.

"Will anyone answer my damn question?" Ed yelled, clearly not impressed at Hohenheim's rare act of paternal care. Hohenheim pulled away slightly, still keeping his arm around Al's shoulders but unlike previously, the smile was gone.

"You boys need to get your jackets. We're leaving."

"What do you mean leaving?" Al asked.

"I don't have time to explain. We need to go right now. Don't bother with your things." His face was shockingly stern and even Ed didn't quite have the heart to argue with that underlying tone, but he still had to object.

"We can't. Alfons isn't back yet. We can't just leave."

"What? He's not here?"

"No…" the older boy repeated, deeply concerned at the air of tension growing in the room.

"Well I'm truly sorry Edward, but we can't stay here. We have to leave now. I'm sorry for your friend."

"Wha- what the fuck are you talking abo—"

The creak from the front door interrupted him mid-sentence. The sounds of shuffling feet made their way into the kitchen and before long the figure appeared in the doorway, slumped against the frame for support.

"Fuck! God what happened to you Alfons?" Ed shouted as he grabbed onto the boy to steady him from falling.

_There's so much blood._

Al watched as Ed ushered the German boy into a chair, fumbling to move Alfons's hand away from his neck to get a look at the fresh wound.

"I was attacked…" Alfons began but immediately fell into a coughing fit instead. Blood flew from his mouth, landing on his already soaked clothes.

"Shit. Fuck." Ed rambled as he reached for the dish towel nearby to shove against the still-weeping gash.

_He's so pale._

Al took a step forward to help but was stopped as Hohenheim held him back with one arm. The brunette looked up to see his father shooting him a look. Hohenheim moved forward as well; strategically placing himself in between Alfons and his son.

"Please tell me Alfons, how were you attacked?"

"What the hell does it matter right now? We need to get him to a hospital!" Ed's voice was dangerously close to hysterics.

Alfons's breath was extremely labored but he managed to choke out a sentence as blood began to bubble past his lips in a nightmarish mist. "A man… he bit me…"

"Step away from him Edward." Al gasped at the command but Hohenheim kept a firm grasp around him; keeping him back.

"Are you fucking insane? What are you doing just standing there? Help him!"

Alfons began coughing more fiercely; doubling over as the attacks emptied his lungs and veins of oxygen. A harsh wheeze flooded air back in but only briefly as Alfons blindly grabbed the collar of Ed's shirt and pulled him close before listing forward and falling to lean on his shoulder. Ed fumbled to hold him up, apparently not minding the blue-eyed boy's blood seeping into his own clothes.

"I'm sorry Ed…" the boy hissed out softly. "I'm sorry about…"

"No, don't. It's alright. I understand," interrupted Ed. The first fat tears slipped from his eyes. He still feebly tried to keep pressure on the wound, even though his hands and the dishtowel were now completely saturated.

"I didn't mean what I… I said last n-night…"

"Please, don't talk. We're going to get you help and then you're going to be just fine."

"It's b-better this way…"

"Edward, please. Step away from him."

"Shut up!"

"Niisan…"

The room echoed with silence as the last ragged breath ended and the faded. Ed just knelt there on the ground, still holding up the now completely slack boy. Ed's eyes were wide as he took in the sight of the pallid form. Slowly he shifted him so his head lay in his lap.

"No."

"I'm begging you Edward, step away."

"Why didn't you help hi?m!" the elder boy hollered at Hohenheim. Al could see the tears streaking down his face and some dark place within himself wanted to yell at the older boy for being so weak. Wanted to scream in his face, "_Who cares if he's dead? I'm still here! Isn't that enough?" _ and Al was sickened by the cruel desire dwelling within himself.

_Jealousy is an ugly thing Alphonse._

"GET AWAY EDWARD!" boomed Hohenheim. He grabbed Ed by the shoulder and pulled him off the floor, almost throwing the boy behind him. Ed caught himself before he hit the ground and quickly got over his initial shock to spin around and yell at the older man.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hohenheim seized Ed's shoulders, shaking him slightly with the force. Ed tried to pull away but he was too tightly held. "I'm sorry your friend is dead Edward but I can't lose you too!" the man hoarsely shouted back.

"Wh-what… are you…"

"Um, you guys?" Al interrupted. The clear fear in his voice snagged both of their attentions but Al was pointing past them, eyes wide.

_What's going on here…_

Hohenheim and Ed followed his gaze. The last thing they expected to see was Alfons Heiderich standing up, head down, unmoving.

"Alfons…" Ed breathed, trying to move towards the boy again but Hohenheim kept a firm grip on his shoulders. His fingers dug in deep and Ed winced at the pressure on his flesh arm.

"Ed… Al… very slowly go out into the hall and down the stairs," the man whispered. His gaze was fixed upon the blood-soaked boy across the room. The German blonde still didn't move, not an inch. His chest didn't rise and fall nor did any sound come from him at all.

"What's going on Dad?"

"I don't have time to explain Alphonse. Take your brother and leave right now."

"I don't—"

"Just do it."

"Niisan… " Al prodded, trying to move Edward as he tugged gently on his arm out of Hohenheim's grasp and towards the entrance way but it proved to be easier said than done. Edward was frozen in his place. Al could see his still-tear-filled eyes glued on the statuesque body.

_Please Niisan move. I don't know what's going on, but I'm scared._

Almost on cue Alfons lunged forward, limbs ungraceful yet determined as legs propelled him forward at a lurching angle. All Al managed to do was scream before Alfons collided with the two brothers, knocking them onto the ground. There was bright pain as Al felt his teeth break through the skin on his lower lip as he slammed against the linoleum. The copper taste of blood poured into his mouth but he wasn't given enough time to mull over the injury as the force of not only Ed but also Heiderich toppled onto him, knocking the breath out of him. Limbs flailed as both he and Ed tried to scramble out from under the other boy. Heiderich was busy clawing though, scratching and trying to grab onto anything he could. Almost as quickly as it happened, Heiderich was lifted off of them. Hohenheim grabbed onto the German boy's shoulder and fluidly flung him away from the tangled mess. Alfons landed on the kitchen table bluntly, snapping the fragile legs of the wooden structure and soon the furniture was reduced into a pile of sharp splinters.

"Get out of here now! Both of you!" the bearded man ordered. He grabbed onto Al's arm and helped him to his feet. He moved to Ed quickly but the boy didn't want to seem to move. Al could see fresh blood on his brother's arms; seeping from a triad of deep scratches on his flesh arm and collarbone.

_ Just like the bruise you know you saw. How much is Heiderich going to hurt Ed before you do something?_

Hohenheim quickly maneuvered around the destroyed table to the drawers in the counter and began to dig through the various utensils as the rocket scientist tried to pick himself up again. There were low groans escaping his throat now and they chilled Al's blood. They were animalistic sounds, un-human in every nature; cold, instinctual, pained, and yet aggressive sounds that Al had never heard in his life before.

Without thinking Al grabbed underneath Ed's arms. He began to heave the other boy up but in the chaos Ed felt like a ton of dead weight.

"God dammit Ed! Get up!"

_Is this a dream? A nightmare?_

Al didn't even see Heiderich stand up and only caught a glimpse of the body diving towards him again. It was far too late as for a second time the young alchemist hit the floor again. He managed to get his arms in between himself and the boy who had bared such a strange resemblance to himself. That resemblance was gone now though: Al saw that as he stared the boy directly in the face, just a few inches from his own as he struggled to keep him at a distance.

Alfons's pallor was deathly white; the natural glow of flowing blood gone. His eyes were fogged over almost as if cataracts had formed within the few minutes since he had staggered into the kitchen. The eyes were hazy, almost unseeing, like the eyes of an animal that had been dead for a long time. What Alphonse noticed most was his breath as the body above him made dire attempts at biting the bronze-eyed boy. Teeth gnashed together like a rabid dog aiming for the jugular of its prey. Al struggled to keep the distance between them but it was becoming harder and harder. Alfons had gotten so close that Al could smell the rancid odor seeping from his mouth. Shallow breaths expelled the scent of blood and an odor that Al tried to place as the aroma of mildew and rotting cotton or wool.

_It's the smell of decay, carrion flesh; death. He's dead… but how could that be?_

A glass-shattering howl erupted from Heiderich as he scratched and snapped at the younger Elric. Alphonse could hear the shouts of his dad from the other side of the room.

_Please Dad please, get him off of me. Help me. Save me._

Al almost didn't believe it at first when Heiderich was ripped off of him for a second time because he could still see Hohenheim standing across the room, a butchering knife in his hand.

"Get off of him!" Al looked up in time to see Edward shoving the German boy into the corner of the room.

_Niisan…_

The fall this time wasn't as forceful as Hohenheim's and without hesitation Heiderich was back on his feet. There was the tiniest moment as the… thing glanced from Edward to Alphonse before it made its decision. With a rumbling growl, he charged at Alphonse again. Al raised his hands in front of his face before he had a chance to think. All he could think of was the fear, the confusion, the jealousy, as he waited for the impact, for the fingernails digging into flesh, and for teeth to rip into the soft joint of skin and muscles at his neck.

But none of those ever came.

Al reluctantly opened his eyes when he heard the forced grunt of a shove and the sickening sound as a wooden spike pierced through flesh and organs. Heiderich was on the floor. One of the splintered table legs was deeply impaled in the area where his eye used to reside; the aforementioned orb now a nightmarish glob dripping down his cheek and splattering on the floor. Judging by the length of the table leg, Al reckoned the wood must have made it halfway through the brain with the force of the fall.

Al didn't have time to cover his mouth as he vomited onto the floor, missing _most_ of his lap as he did so. He stood up on shaky legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand unconsciously. He was too distracted by the sight of Ed.

_Dear God. What the hell has happened here?_

"Ed…" Al tried, hoping to shake the boy out of his daze. Ed's eyes were glued to the macabre scene before him. The tangled mass of now unmoving limbs had been his friend mere moments ago.

"I… I killed him," the older blonde said.

"He was already dead Edward," Hohenheim replied. He still held the knife in his hand which he now tucked away into the inside of his jacket as he maneuvered around the mess and towards the hall. "Do you boys happen to have a gun here by any chance?"

"Uh, no. At least, I don't think so," Al timidly answered. He glanced at his brother for confirmation but Ed didn't respond. He was still staring at Heiderich and he was silently crying.

"Well, then we should go then."

Al moved to follow his dad out into the hall but paused as he realized Ed wasn't following.

"We have to go now Niisan." Al doubled back and tenderly grabbed Ed's arm, not pulling but still holding on firmly.

"He was my friend Al… and I… I…"

"I don't know what's going on here, but you did what you had to in order to survive. You saved my life Niisan. I'm sorry about your friend."

Ed finally broke his gaze and instead looked directly at Al.

_You saved my life Niisan but I'm still here and I still need you. Please._

Even though tears still lingered in the corners of his brother's eyes, Al could see fire begin to flame. He realized just how much he had missed that fire these past two years.

"Let's go Al."

As the two brothers walked out of the kitchen, Ed took Al's hand in his and Al felt that maybe there was a sliver of hope in the sea of darkness around them outside. The door closed softly and the clock struck twelve.


End file.
